


To The Person Who Will Love Him Next

by sovtace



Series: letters [1]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Angst, Letters, Love Letters, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-10 08:47:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27847958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sovtace/pseuds/sovtace
Summary: To the person who will love him next, be warned.He's easy to love.
Relationships: Trafalgar D. Water Law/Reader
Series: letters [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2038598
Kudos: 34





	To The Person Who Will Love Him Next

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Love Him Next](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/720774) by carpeinfinitum. 



> not my writing! originally from [ carpeinfinitum ](https://carpeinfinitum.tumblr.com/post/155766793584/to-the-person-that-will-love-her-next-be/), i just replaced a word or two.

To the person that will love him next, Be warned, he’s easy to love. 

You’ll meet him one day and painfully ache for him from that day until your last day. When your eyes mold into his, all time will cease to exist.

The dying seconds frozen to all his glory. Love him with all your might and never take him for granted. 

He’s been used before and knows all too well how it feels. If you’re here to show him how, I suggest you stop right here. 

So don’t. He claims to be heartless; immune to the emotions that will intimately pierce his heart. 

He’s lying.

His heart holds passion that could encompass the universe by tenfold. So when he loves, he loves hard - unknowing of any other way to do so. 

That love, his love, doesn’t come around often. 

He’ll push you away in realization that a flame has been ignited in his winter storm. Prevail, and see his inner rose bloom. 

When he’s angry, don’t leave him alone. He will never ask you to stay, he’s tired of begging people to love him. 

Slick back his hair in a comforting manner, see the gorgeous chaos in his eyes and stay. Don’t act tough, you’re not when it comes to him. 

Your strength shouldn’t come from your exterior, but in how you love the man in front of you. 

He’s a surgeon, so don't be surprised when he’s the one who's willing to aid you whenever you get hurt. He’ll heal you with everyhing he got. Among the stars will you be immortalized, so each constellation will know of your love. That damned scalpel is a sword you cannot hope to defend yourself from. 

His words will touch the depths of your being and scar your body in the midst of his wake. Explore emotions with him. He grew up having a hard time receiving and giving emotions, so he loves stumbling upon emotions that wistfully, make him feel like he's in another world. 

Aimlessly walk the streets at night, hand in hand, with no destination or hibitions. 

Discover small coffee shops and book stores. Watch his eyes fill with joy as his fingers run through comic books. 

You’ll see a different side of him; the walls he spent years building will come down. 

Look, bask, but not for a moment longer. When he realizes he’s let go, those walls will come back, higher than before. 

Never go a day without telling him you love him. I don’t care how angry you are, grit it through your teeth if you have to. 

To this day, he’s the strongest and most hard-headed person I’ve ever met. Remember he’s a man of his own. Don’t try to assert your dominance over because I promise you, it will be the worst decision of your life. 

Comfort him when yet again, a nightmare regarding corazon appears. You may think it’s stupid, but it’s not just a nightmare to him. To him, he had to watch the only person besides his biological parents that he loved once die over and over again. 

He immerses himself into the grand world of literature and this broadens his mind. Read ‘Sora The Warrior Of The Sea’ - trust me. If you don’t try, you’re done for. He’ll claim that He can’t pick a character of theirs. A total lie - it’s Sora and Stealth Black. Comfort comes first. 

Always. 

When he has an anxiety attack, hum gentle sounds under your breath and tell him to breathe. Tell him that you're there from him, you won't go away anytime soon. Kiss his forehead and rub the small of his back. Stand through the storm, the calm waves of his even breathing will soothe your soul. He is here; here with you - alive. 

He has and will continue to defeat his demons time and time again. He is smarter than you, even when you think you’re outsmarting him or reading him. Trust me, you’re feeling that way because he wants you to. 

Treat him like royalty or somebody else will. That man deserves the universe at his fingertips. You’ll never be the same again, because this man isn’t like the rest. And most of all, don’t ever lose him, 

Not like I did.

  * Sincerely, a name you’ll never hear past his lips, [Y/N] [L/N]



**Author's Note:**

> im currently writing my own letter, this is just an inspired one/to give me motivation.


End file.
